


Down the elevator

by takethatandlove



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatandlove/pseuds/takethatandlove
Summary: Mark and Gary have trouble expressing their mutual feelings, fortunately, the elevator is broken and they need to pass the time somehow while they're inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect but I tried! I'm just absolute trash for Barlowen and this seemed like a fun idea to try out.

Gary walked into the building that homed the studio he and the boys were working in for their new album, 'progress'.

Sighing, he pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open before stepping in. He was about to press the button to go up when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Hold the elevator! Hold the elevator!" Gary looked up and saw Mark running towards him.  
Mark stepped in and smiled "thanks."

Gary smiled back before pushing the button but felt a small feeling disturbed in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see Mark, it was the fact that for weeks now, he had been noticing he was having feelings for Mark that weren't strictly on a friendship basis, maybe it started when Mark fell over into his lap three weeks ago after Rob knocked into him, maybe it was back in '92 when friendship had no boundaries and the five boys were extremely close, I mean, after you've stripped naked and had jelly put on your arse next to your four best mates, how could anything be awkward?

"So are you excited to work on some of the tracks today?" Mark said, bringing Gary out of his daydream

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm really glad we're back in the studio, especially with Robbie back too. Feels like the old days!" Gary chuckles nervously

"Get it together you silly bundle of nerves, it's Markie!" Gary thought to himself

They stay silent for a moment, Gary decides if he doesn't talk to Mark now, he might never do it. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a crash and the light in the elevator going out.

Both men are knocked to the ground suddenly and Gary hears Mark cry out.

"Mark? Markie!" He shouts, quickly moving to where mark is now sitting, holding his hand to his head

"Gary? Oh god, what happened? I think my head is bleeding." Mark groans

"What do we do?" Gary panicks, getting his phone out to bring a torch up to Mark's head. "Okay, it's only a small cut, so that's good. Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little." Mark sighs

Gary slides down next to him and sighs "I think the elevator malfunctioned. I'll call the others and get them to send help." Gary calls Jason and he picks up almost instantly.

"Ah, see we haven't slept yet then, Jase." He laughs

"Of course not, what's up? I'm just about to leave for the studio." Jason says

"We're trapped in the elevator. We need you to get help asap, there's not a lot we can do in here." Gary says

"Christ! Okay, hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll let the others know!" Jason says before hanging up

"Well, we have some time to kill." Mark chuckles, putting his hand to the ground where it brushes Gary's.

Gary blushes and turns his head away. "Okay, Barlow, time to get this over and done with." He thinks to himself

"Hey, Markie?" Gary says nervously

"Yes, Mr Barlow?"

"Christ." Gary thinks as he bites his lip slightly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anywhere to be." Mark chuckles "what's on your mind?"

"You, me, us, the fact that I just want to kiss you here and now and forget everything else." Gary thinks and settles on "us."

"What about us?" Mark asks

"Look, Markie, I'm just gonna start rambling and I need you to not say anything until I'm positive I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." Mark gives him an unsure look

"Mark, the past few weeks I've been experiencing feelings towards you I didn't really know how to cope with and I've been trying to ignore them and I even tried ignoring you but that proved impossible because you're amazing and I could never try and stay away from you and when you fell onto me a few weeks back I thought I would spontaneously combust but I'm still here which I think is a good thing but I can determine that after this talk but anyway, my point is I think I really, really, like you and not in a friend way, well in a friend way but also in a... romance way. I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, I want to run my fingers through your hair, I want to hear all your fears and hopes and dreams and what keeps you up at night and all the little things and I don't know what brought this on, Jason would say it was a deep psychological thing I've been ignoring and how this elevator problem came to be so I could talk to you about my feelings and I don't know where I'm going with this but Mark... I want to be with you. I really want to be with you. I don't know if you want to be with me and quite frankly I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because look at me, I'm a mess but I've been experiencing these feelings for a while, possibly even since the band got together the first time but I can't deal with them anymore and I just needed you to know... Mark Anthony Patrick Owen, I think I love you." Gary is out of breath and he can see Mark staring at him through the dim light, Mark stays like that for a few seconds.

"And for gods sake please say something because you're beginning to scare me and I don't want to have to explain to the boys that I broke you." Gary adds on

Mark begins to blink again before looking at the ground. Gary sighs and pushes his head against the elevator wall "why the hell did I do that?" He says

Suddenly he feels a hand on his chin pulling him towards Mark. Mark pulls him in and crashes his lips into Gary's, Gary is shocked at first but responds enthusiastically.

They kiss for what feels like forever but was only a few seconds before Mark pulls away, staring into Gary's eyes with those big blue orbs of wonder. Gary sighs in content before feeling Mark climb on top of him, holding his face and studying it in detail. "You love me?" Mark whispers

"I love you." Gary nods

Mark wraps his hands around Gary's neck "I love you too. Ever since the band first got together, kind of ignored them though thinking we wouldn't have a chance so you're basically making my Christmas here Gaz. You have no idea how long I've had to deal with these feelings and I am so glad I can finally tell you how I feel. It's been torture the last 18 years pretending we're just friends and nothing more, but now I'd like nothing more than to just kiss you forever." Before Gary can say anything, Mark resumes kissing him passionately, he's almost certain this elevator ride could end with very little clothing with the way things are going but tries to strain away from that thought, not wanting to be caught with a hard on when they finally get out of here. Gary has other ideas and begins taking Mark's jacket off, running his hands through Mark's hair messily trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time

"Gary?" Mark says between kisses "are we sure we want to - do this now?" He asks

"Christ, yes" Gary says but then pauses "No, I suppose you're right. Can't be found like this, can we? The press would have a field day." He laughs "do you - do you care about the boys finding out?"

"Not really, if they love us enough they'll accept it. Besides, I am certain Howard and Jason have something going on." Mark laughs

"You're not wrong, lad." Gary laughs

Mark rolls off of Gary and instead leans his head onto his shoulder, they remain like that until the doors open and they can eventually be taken out of the elevator.

When they arrive back on the ground floor, they find the three other members waiting for them with smirks on their faces. Mark and Gary have messy hair and Mark's shirt is unbuttoned slightly too much, making him blush.

"I told you, Rob! The minute Jason told me I knew them two would come out like that." Howard laughs

"What?" Gary says, confused

"Damn it, you win." Rob sighs, handing Howard £20 "I really thought they'd hold off."

"Lads, we've waited 18 years for you two to finally get your arses in gear. We were starting to think we'd have to lock you in a room together eventually." Jason laughs, explaining "so did you fuck?" He asks

"Jay!" Mark gasps "No, we just made out."

"Ah, good enough, remind me to put me headphones in when we get to Rob's later though. Need my sleep if I want my voice in shape for tomorrow." Howard laughs again "and Markie, you might wanna do your shirt up. Can't have the ladies running after you now you've got Captain Barlow with you."

Mark blushes again and Gary grabs his hand, smiling down at the younger man.

"Come on, we've got work to do. Well, after we get your head looked at. Let's take the stairs this time, though." Gary says walking away, still holding Mark's hand.

Jason and Howard fall behind as Rob follows the two new lovers. Howard takes Jason's hand and smiles at him before they too walk off.


End file.
